


Pain

by abluecanarylite



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1302634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abluecanarylite/pseuds/abluecanarylite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noodle isn't having that great of a day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge: the word "Pain"

She knew it was going to be a long day when she got up that morning to find her abdomen wanting to collapse in on its self. Crawling out of bed, she pulled on a pair of loose sweatpants and crawled back into it with her bottle of Advil. Switching on her IPod, she downed two Advil’s and sipped at a mini bottle of water before curling back up into her bed. She wanted a heating pat and something salty. Thankfully she already knew this would happen, so she wasn't wearing her favorite underwear.

After a while of staring down her poster of Depapepe, Mike crawled under the covers with her and gave her a worried nuzzled. She hugged his small body before closing her eyes and drifting off. It was twelve in the afternoon by the time someone noticed her absence and banged on her door.

"Hey Muppet! You alive?" Murdoc tapped a boot against her door, making an annoying sound.

She stuck her mouth out of her sheets. "Go away, Murdoc-chan!"

Yelling made her hurt more, so she crawled back under her comforter. Murdoc opened her door and peeked in, eying her from afar. She had to hand it to him he was certainly stubborn.

"You sick?" He took off his boots before padding into the room, tapping his toe against her foot.

Noodle shriveled deeper into her bed. “I just don’t feel good.” She peeked out at him through a break in the covers. “What do you want?”

He shrugged. “Noticed the kitchen was lacking breakfast, thought you might have died.”

She kicked him softly, not having enough energy to hit him harder. “Bleh.”

Sighing, Murdoc carefully fell onto her bed with a large ‘flomp’, pulling away her covers so he could see her face. She squinted over at him, his head silhouetted by the light from her window. “What’s ailin’ ya, green eyes? ‘Ole Muds’ll treat ya.”

Her eyes glazed, glaring him down before she finally said. “I’m on my period.”

Murdoc blinked, his deadpan expression only momentary. He rolled over and got up off the bed, quickly walking out of her room and forgetting his boots. Minutes later, after she had pulled her covers back over herself and turned off her IPod to turn on Cartoon Network, Russell peeked in more politely than his band mate.

“Anything you need Noods? I know you’re pretty set with the mini fridge.” He noticed Murdoc’s boots and tossed them out into the hall for her.

Advil taking effect, Noodle felt well enough to sit up and actually watch _Scooby Doo_. “Pads, lots of pads.” She glanced around. “Coke, salt and vinegar chips, and… can you bring up my Les Paul?”

Visibly glad to see her perking up, he nodded. “Sure, anything else?”

“Yeah.” She took a sip of her water again thoughtfully. “Make Murdoc go to the store.”

Russell couldn’t help but laugh, “My pleasure.”


End file.
